Entrevista con un principe OneShotSesshoumaru
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Una entrevista con el Principe de la casa de la Luna, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Una platica un tanto interesante... por increible que parezca, él me permitio entrevistarle.


Entrevista con un Principe One-Shot (Sesshoumaru)

**Entrevista con un Principe One-Shot (Sesshoumaru)**

Siempre hemos visto a un Sesshoumaru alejado del mundo, acostumbrado a mostrar esa mirada fría y calculadora de siempre. Me gustaría pensar que no siempre fue así.

El es un Joven que se considera a si mismo un ser superior a todos, es cruel y despiadado con las personas. Es alguien que odia a su medio hermano, pero ese odio… no nace solo de ahí.

¿Se han preguntado alguna vez, como sería si su Padre nunca se hubiera juntado con una humana?, ¿Si Inuyasha, nunca hubiera nacido?, me pregunto… ¿si odiaría de igual manera a los humanos?; supongo que son preguntas sin respuesta. La verdad es que conocemos muy poco/nada de la vida del Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de su actual desagrado por los humanos? El odio a su hermano, su despiadado comportamiento, su carácter distante e indiferente; siempre cuidando su añorada soledad, ¿Hay alguna razón para todo ese comportamiento?

Siempre he pensado que Sesshoumaru admiraba profundamente a su Padre; desde muy pequeño. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo era el comportamiento del Taiyoukai cuando niño? ¿Mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos?, o simplemente es frío por naturaleza.

Tuve la oportunidad de charlar con él. Siempre mostrándose frío e indiferente, algo que lo caracteriza.

Siendo totalmente sincera… me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando él accedió a concederme esta entrevista, considerando que soy una humana, y él un imponente youkai que detesta a los humanos.

¿Saben? Me sorprendió que, mientras le hacía preguntas sobre su vida, el no intentara matarme; aunque en ciertas ocasiones hubo pequeños roces entre ambos.

Analicé un poco a Sesshoumaru antes de continuar, así fue como comencé mi platica con él…

_-¿Cómo fue su vida de pequeño, Lord Sesshoumaru?- Le pregunté tratando de no hacerlo enfadar, sé de sobra que a él no le gusta hablar de su vida privada-_

_-¿Sabes que no te contaré todo sobre mi vida verdad?-_

_-Usted es muy reservado, lo sé mi Lord- a cada contestación traté de sonar lo mas tranquila posible-_

_-Mi vida de pequeño fue diferente a la de los demás, simplemente por tener una Madre como la que tengo, y si… era diferente a como soy ahora- Seguía mostrándose de manera indiferente-_

_-¿Cuál fue el motivo de su cambio?-_

_-Mi Padre. Por el simple hecho de haberse emparejado con una repugnante humana y morir patéticamente por protegerlos-_

_-¿Los? ¿A que se refiere?-_

_-Al inútil de Inuyasha. Por su culpa y la de esa humana despreciable… mi padre… murió- _

_Veía que el Lord le incomodaba hablar sobre el tema, pero no dudé en continuar; siempre tratando de no hacer algo para que él se molestase._

_-¿Por ese motivo odia tanto a su hermano?-_

_-¡ESE IMBECIL NO ES MI HERMANO, NO LO CONSIDERO COMO TAL!-Se calmo- Lo __desprecio por ser mitad humano y mitad bestia además que por culpa de su madre humana, mi padre muere tratando de salvarlos, eso… lo hace débil igual que los humanos-_

_-¿Por qué lleva consigo a la pequeña niña humana?- _

_-No me gusta que cuestionen mis actos, pero solo te diré que la llevo porque simplemente así lo quiero-_

_-Su padre le dejó una espada… se llama Colmillo Sagrado, hábleme de ella-_

_-Es una espada totalmente inútil. No sirve en las batallas, aunque fue hecha con los colmillos de mi Padre… es incapaz de herir a alguien-_

_-Es una espada que es capaz de revivir a las personas ¿No es así?- Le pregunté-_

_-Así es… pero a mí, me es totalmente inútil-_

_-Usted jamás la utilizaría para revivir a los humanos ¿Me equivoco?-_

_-Exacto- Mantenía su mirada fija en mí, cosa que incomodaba un poco, el posee una mirada imponente-_

_-¿Puedo preguntar porque?-_

_-Los humanos son seres inútiles, incapaces de defenderse por si mismos, son seres repugnantes que no tienen ninguna importancia en este mundo, no cambiaria nada si ellos mueren-_

Hasta ese momento, a cada palabra que el me decía me sorprendía, creía que hasta este punto… su instinto asesino saldría. Ha mantenido la calma, una característica que tiene él, pero un poco extraña, tomando en cuenta que esta en la presencia de una humana.

No he querido profundizar más el tema de su vida pasada. Hablar de su hermano o de su Padre solo provocaría su enojo. Cosa que no me conviene ¿Verdad?

Salio el tema sobre el demonio llamado Naraku. Según lo que me ha dicho… Naraku es un ser repugnante, que ha destruido muchas vidas… pero por lo que sé, a él eso no le importa.

_-Naraku. Deseo eliminarlo solo porque se esta metiendo en mi camino, y en mas de una ocasión, ha usado a Rin como presa para atraparme-_

_-Se que en una ocasión, salvo a los acompañantes de Inuyasha ¿Por qué?-_

_- No tenía interés en salvarlos. Son solo patéticos humanos, lo único que tenía en mente era aniquilar al que se pusiera en mi camino-_

Otros temas salieron a flote. Temas que a cada palabra que el me decía me sorprendía, sobre su vida cuando era niño… le prometí no decir cosas que el no quisiera que dijera.

Me quede pensando en el odio que el dice tener por su medio hermano. La verdad es que no creo que lo odie tanto como dice, nunca anda tratando de encontrarse con Inuyasha; yo creo que más bien no lo considera digno de pertenecer a su familia de Youkais de sangre pura.

Las espadas son otra cuestión, pienso que otra razón por la que odia a Inuyasha, es porque el posee una de las espadas de su Padre, colmillo de acero, su rencor… talvez sea porque posee la espada que si es capaz de herir al oponente, mientras que el posee la espada que resucita a los humanos. Yo creo que su Padre quiso demostrarle algo a Sesshoumaru, cuando le dio esa espada, talvez quiso demostrarle que… los humanos no son tan desagradables como el piensa.

Supongo que me quede con más dudas de las que tenía. Sabía que no respondería a todo lo que le pregunté. Es un ser muy reservado e indiferente, no le contaría su vida a una humana ¿Verdad?

Siempre que lo veo, veo a alguien tranquilo, nunca he visto que busque conflicto. Cuando se encuentra con Inuyasha, el primero en querer atacar… no es Sesshoumaru, es Inuyasha, quien es el primero en ponerse en guardia dispuesto a todo.

Tenía mis dudas sobre esta entrevista. La hice con el fin de dar a conocer a un Sesshoumaru totalmente diferente al que conocemos. Supongo que fue demasiado el simple hecho de permitirme entrevistarlo.

_-¿Algo mas que quiera contarnos? Talvez sobre su vida, en este momento-_

_-Ahora mi único deseo es eliminar a Naraku, se ha interpuesto en mi camino, no solo el si no sus malditas creaciones-_

_-¿Qué piensa de Kagura?-_

_-Solo como otra extensión de Naraku, no pienso en ella de ninguna otra forma-_

_-¿Ella siente algo por usted, según sé?-_

_-Yo no siento nada por ella. El solo pensarlo me repugna, ella tiene la misma esencia del desgraciado de Naraku, y no me interesa tener ningún compromiso, no soy de esa clase de demonios-_

_-cuénteme algo más sobre usted-_

_-Desde pequeño admiré a mi Padre. El era un demonio poderoso, pero cuando se relaciono con esa humana y dejo a mi Madre… le guarde odio y rencor, ahora no me interesa, pero cuando era niño si tendía a mostrar lo que sentía._

_El en más de una ocasión intentó, hacerme ver que los humanos no son seres inferiores, yo no pienso lo mismo. Como ya te dije… si ellos desaparecen, no cambiaria absolutamente nada. Cuando crecí, el odio hacía los humanos se hizo mas fuerte, cada vez que veía a alguno… me recordaba al hibrido de Inuyasha y a su patética madre. _

_Sin embargo, nunca he sido un demonio impulsivo, al contrario de Inuyasha… No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que el haga con su patética vida._

_Hubo una ocasión, en que me reclamó por no salvar a su mujer… aquella sacerdotisa de barro, el muy tonto… no estaba en posición de pedirme algo así. Como le dije aquel día… "No me interesa saber que clase de relación tuvo con esa mujer, pero el es el único culpable por no llegar a tiempo para salvarla". Inuyasha siempre me ha parecido un ser patético, no merece portar esa espada. Aún me pregunto el motivo de mi Padre al dejarle aquella espada._

_No me gusta que nadie me cuestione, todo el que lo hace termina muerto, creo que lo sabes. Sin embargo, he sido muy paciente con Inuyasha, el ya debería estar muerto… me ha retado en mas de una ocasión, no solo él, si no esa mujer de extrañas ropas que siempre actúa para defenderlo, y me ha enfrentado por él… ja! Tan patéticos son los humanos-_

Con todo esto, algunas de mis dudas se desvanecieron. Aunque el odie admitirlo, sé que no odia a los humanos tanto como cree, si no… ¿Por qué lleva a esa niña con él?, la ha protegido en mas de una ocasión. Supongo que esa respuesta no la sabremos.

Lo que si sabemos, es que este apuesto Príncipe, es un verdadero enigma, todo un misterio… su vida, su carácter y todo lo relacionado a él.

Cualquier mujer, se enamoraría fácil de él ¿No les parece?

Bueno… es su vida, y el la gobierna… tiene todo el derecho de no querer revelar los secretos que envuelven su persona.


End file.
